


Wristbands for Food

by entwined-fates (firecracker)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker/pseuds/entwined-fates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy, Clarke, and a little bit of Murphy when they instituted the 'wristband for food' rule. Clarke takes a different approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wristbands for Food

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly this was supposed to be a threesome but I couldn't picture Bellamy sharing.

Wristbands for food, what a joke. Clarke didn't know whether she should be impressed by their forward thinking or think they were complete morons. She should have known they would find some way of convincing the 100 to do what they wanted in the end. It didn't matter, she was not taking off her wristband for food. _Ever_. Even if she didn't give a rats ass about communicating with the Ark she still wouldn't take it off because that would be conceding. She wasn't conceding to Bellamy freakin' Blake.

 She was however starving. At some point yesterday she realised that even tree bark was starting to look appealing to her. Finn had been sneaking them food for awhile but Bellamy and Murphy had caught on fairly quick and now took extra precautions with guarding the rations. It's been almost three days and while she thinks they wouldn't actually let people starve she knows they'll at least make it last as long as they could to make a point to the rest of the camp.

Right now they had fresh fish cooking over the fire and she could smell it from across the camp. Her stomach was a mass of twisted knots and she felt tears of frustration pooling in her eyes. She mentally gave herself a shake, she was not about to cry over this. Surely there was something she could do that would force them to feed her. She could faint, pretend that she was visibly on the verge of starvation. She was the camps only healer, surely they would have to help her. Somehow she doubted it though, they'd likely give her the bare minimum and then it would start all over again. She felt her eyes narrow into slits as she spotted Bellamy happily chewing on a stick of the freshly cooked white meat as he headed into Murphy's tent. 

_Smug bastard._

Half an hour later she was pacing outside of Murphy's tent debating whether to go in or not. It was quite literally the most stupid plan she had ever come up with. She didn't even know what the hell she was doing. She didn't even know if they would go for it but at this point she was so beyond caring. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pushing her way inside Murphy's tent with a steely expression. They barely glanced up as she entered but she was happy to note the faint flicker of surprise in their eyes.

Murphy arched a brow in question, "If you're here to offer your wristband in exchange for food, we are more than happy to help."

She barely stopped the sneer from spreading along her lips, "I'm not offering my wristband. I'll do you one better."

"Oh, this should be good. What's that, Princess?"

Without further ado she had her shirt over her head and was tugging off her boots before they managed to formulate a response. She left her jeans on for the moment because if they laughed in her face she wanted very little clothing to pull back on before she made a hasty exit.

"Griffin, what the hell?"

Bellamy's pupils were blown wide as he stared at her chest, "Princess..."

She'd laugh at the bafflement on their faces if she wasn't so deadly serious right now. Sex meant little to nothing to either boy. It was a simple exchange of pleasure from one person to another. Hell, it was almost a business exchange. Admittedly she felt a little like a prostitute when she'd first thought this up but she figured there were worst things she could be doing on Earth. Besides it wasn't like they were hard on the eyes and from the queue of girls that came and went from Bellamy's tent it seemed like he at least knew what he was doing.

"We're going to have sex. You're going to give me food and then we're going to go on our ways like this never happened."

"All of us?" Murphy asked, shooting Bellamy an uneasy glance but looking interested all the same.

"Yes."

Her verbal consent seemed to be all he needed before he was tugging her onto the fur pelts on the ground, her knees dropping to the ground with a muted thud. His lips latched onto her throat a mere moment later and she was surprised when a pleasant shiver travelled down her spine. It seemed Murphy did know a trick or two. His fingers fumbled with her bra for a few seconds before he managed to slide it from her body, one of his hands coming up to cup her breast. Her eyes slid shut as he lifted his head to kiss her but another pair of lips latched onto hers before he could. He let out a disgruntled grunt as Bellamy tugged her closer, his fingers tangled in her hair. Instead Murphy turned his attention to her jeans, undoing them enough to slip his fingers inside to rub against her folds. She couldn't withhold the gasp that escaped her into Bellamy's mouth.

Her eyes flew open when a second later she was flush on her back with Bellamy towering over her, almost guarding her from Murphy.

"Get out."

His eyes had yet to leave her but she knew that he was talking to Murphy. If she honest she was more than a little distracted as his dark eyes roamed her body. So much so that she sort of forgot that Murphy was meant to be a part of this.

Murphy cursed as he looked at him incredulously, "It's my tent."

"I really don't care."

Bellamy griped her jeans to tug them down her legs impatiently, his fingers hooking into her underwear along the way so she was completely bared to him. Neither of them paid Murphy any mind as he grumbled about injustice before stomping out of the tent. Bellamy slowly slid a hand between her breasts, along her collarbone and then into her hair as he gently tugged her to meet him halfway into a heated kiss. His lips left hers, leaving her breathless, and began to trail down her body, biting and sucking his way down her stomach.

Her fingers delved into his hair as he settled himself comfortably between her parted thighs, his breath caressing over her as he pressed a quick kiss between her legs, " _Bellamy."_

Her heated moan was somewhat lost as her stomach chose that exact moment to gurgle mortifyingly loud. Her eyes popped open, wide and embarrassed as Bellamy jerked back in startled surprise at such a loud noise coming from such a tiny woman.

A beat later he smirked as he took in her flushed cheeks, "Maybe we should feed you first."

 


End file.
